


Ambrosia

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Similitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef knows the terminology of cooking, but sometimes that isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "ambrosia" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Ambrosia means “food of the gods.” Chef wasn’t a linguist like Hoshi, but he knew the terminology of cooking, and he wanted this meal to be a special one.

“That was terrific, Chef, ’specially dessert. I hope I didn’t put you to too much trouble by askin’ for it.”

“No trouble at all, _Monsieur_ Sim. It was my pleasure. An honor.”

Now, in the wee hours, Chef wished for Hoshi’s talent as he struggled to find the words to explain to Mrs. Tucker why she might need the attached recipe for Key Lime pie the next time Trip came home.


End file.
